


College Sucks (Or Does it?)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta's bullying ends up landing her a date with that one cute guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Sucks (Or Does it?)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year or two and just wanted to get it out of my files.

You come back from class, and froze dead when you saw your newly decorated door. There were fake spiders, glued all over it, nearly covering the surface. In the middle of the door, a sign written hastily in blue pen read "Good luck getting all of these spiders off your door, you'd 8e 8etter off just eating them like a reeeeeeeeal cat would. I'd h8 to see a little kitty m8ke a mess of herself!!!!!!!! :::;)" You reach up and pull the note off, ripping it into tiny pieces and sprinkling them on the floor. Remembering that the closest resident assistant has a scraper, you kick your door angrily then sulk to their room, knocking softly.

After a moment, they answer the door. You quickly wave and ask to borrow their scraper tool, explaining that it's an emergency. He stares at you for a moment, then goes in his room to retrieve it. Without realizing it, you sigh. Your mind had been preparing for a huge rant, the lack of one surprised you. He appeared again, and handed you the scraper, saying only "good luck". Did he know what had happened? Whatever. You trudge back to your room, chipping idly away at fake spiders and hardened glue.

Your roommate appeared. She remarked that "the door is disgusting stale black licorice and rotten blueberries, it reeks," and walked casually into the room like nothing had happened.

Checking the time, you realize you still have classes you need to get to. It's 1:25. Linear algebra just started. You shove the scraper on the table closest to the door, grab your laptop, and sprint to class. When you finally arrive, you're ten minutes late. After apologizing to the teacher quickly, you run to the first open seat you can spot.

The boy you're sitting next to glares at you with dark bed head, and you cower under his glance. You thump your laptop on the desk, and spot the girl responsible for your door across the room. Today just gets better and better.

The click-clack of your laptop seems to drive the boys behind you insane, but if they were taking notes instead of goofing off they wouldn't even care. When class finishes, they bolt for the door. Weird, but not unheard of.

The boy next to you asks loudly, "Hey, you. Why the fuck were you late?"

You frown, and respond with a mumbled "My door is covered with spiders." Tucking your laptop under your arm, you slink out of the room, hoping that the spider girl wouldn't bother you again.

Walking across campus back to your dorm, you decide that you're not going to anymore classes today, no matter what Equius says about it! You almost drop your laptop as you fumble to shove your key in the lock, and stumble into the room. Tossing your laptop on your bed, you grab the scraper, determined to finish scraping the dumb spiders off your door!

After a short time of scraping, you start to overheat with your hat still on. You place it on the ground next to you, and continue to scrape. The next time you look up, the spider girl has a foot on your hat, and is smirking at you, waiting for you to notice.

You scramble backwards, brandishing the scraper as a weapon in self defense. Then, you gasp in surprise. The boy from algebra is behind her? He shoves her over, and when she stands up, they glare each other down. She eventually slinks off. Did he win?

He walks over to you, and you hastily hide the scraper behind your back. He shoves his hands in his pockets, suddenly looking nervous.

"So, I know this is a pretty fucking shitty time to ask, and I have a class pretty soon but do you want to go out for coffee later or some shit?"

You nod mutely, still in shock about what just happened. The corner of his mouth goes up, and he rolls back on the hells of his feet.

"Alright, so I'll meet you here at 5:30? That sound good?" he asked.

You nod again, shuffling into your room. He nods back, and strides away, probably for his next class. You run into your room and pounce onto your bed, throwing the scraper into your closet, the advisor can wait. You need to make a blog post **right now**.


End file.
